It All Started With Pudding
by MissKitty'sLand
Summary: High school setting. Riku has just discovered his feeling towards his best friend. How would he go through his life with this newfound knowledge? Would he accept it and do something about it or ignore it and keep his friendship with Sora the same? How will Sora take to Riku's behavior towards him and a new character who takes an interest in him? RiSo & OCxOC Read to find out! Yaoi!
1. The Revelation

**A/N**: Hey! Second fanfic, some inspiration, and new story :)

**_Written in small drabbles_** and i guess the formatting got whacked upside the head once i put it on here so yeahh sorry -_-

Disclaimer: I wish i owned Kingdom Hearts . Oh the wonderful yaoi filled in the games. *faints* But no dice, Kingdom Hearts goes to Disney and SquareEnix and, of course, the wonderful Tetsuya Nomura :)

* * *

It All Started With Pudding

As much as the silver-haired teen didn't want to admit, he couldn't help but have his bluish-green eyes linger on a particular cheerful baka's face. This little brunette had been sleeping on his U.S. History binder, drool dripping down the side of his mouth. The

silverette thought he looked all cute and innocent.

"Pudding," the baka said happily, smiling, in his sleep.

'Adorably cute' thought Riku, 'Wow, did that even make sense? Really? 'Adorably cute,' this is what Sora does to me'. He had to tear his gaze away to pay attention to the strict teacher, , so that the brunette would have neat notes to copy.

"Riri," Sora smiled softly, "do you like the pudding?"

Riku stopped writing mid-sentence, blushing slightly. 'Riri' was Sora's nickname for Riku! Sora was dreaming about _him_! And with pudding, his favorite food!

"Num…Num…Num…Yummy…Riri~," Sora said rather loudly.

Riku blushed full on, mortified by the attention given to him due to the brunette's uttered words.

"Um…he's dreaming?" Riku said, looking down, "About…pudding?"

Everyone laughed, used to the brunette's antics, going back to their work. 'Well, that wasn't embarrassing at all. Hmm, I think I'll tease him about it later,' he thought with a smirk on his face. Class passed quickly without any…Ahem…interruptions. He walked over to the next desk to wake up the heavy sleeper.

"So-chan, it's time to wake up. Class is over." He said as he shook the sleepy one up.

Sora shot up like a bullet and started packing his things quickly while asking Riku to lend him the notes.

"Hmm, well, suppose you fell asleep during class, dreamt about pudding…and I, AND ate my breakfast today, what do you think I would say, Sora?" He teased.

"Hey, I was tired, hungry and whaaat?" Sora stared at him with wide eyes and a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"You heard me."

Sora pouted the endearing pout that only he could master which also had the power to change Riku's mind about anything.

"Please, Riku-kun ~." He pleaded with those wide sky blue beautiful eyes and the plump pink pout upon his lips. Riku looked away, shielding his face with his hair because of the blush staining his cheeks.

"W-Whatever, I was going to let you copy anyways." He stuttered out.

"Yay! Thanks Riku!"

The bubbly brunette skipped to his next class with Riku who had a 'pondering-on-my-thoughts' look on his face.

'Why do I always flush when he looks at me like that? First it's thinking he's cute, then he's the only one I let call me 'Riri,' and I do things for him just because I want to. What is wrong with me? Why would be like that with him and no one else?' and it dawned on him, 'Am I having feelings for my best friend?'

He stopped in his tracks with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"Hey! Riri, c'mon class is starting. We're gonna be late!" yelled Sora.

He snapped out of the stupor he was in and caught up with his best friend with whom he had feelings for. 'Unbelievable. How am I going to act now that I've… umm… admitted that… [Insert blush] I like my best friend?' And with that thought, he walked into his next class, staring off into space. 'How…?'

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so my second chance at writing a yaoi fanfic on this account. Review please? I want to know how i did. Anything is fine, even flames, just review. The first part was co-written by me and my bookworm friend :D so credits to her too b/c she inspired me to write :) Yeah that's all so review, review, review!


	2. Valkyrie

A/N: Chapter 2 :)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Oh I wish Riku was really mine, not just in my imagination. . SQUAREENIX and Disney own him and all the others except Valkyrie, my OC. :) She's made up of my personality. I would love for her to be added in Kingdom Hearts but no one would listen to me. :/ Oh well, onto the story!

* * *

It All Started With Pudding

Riku sighed, trying to expel the worries running through his head. He was at the library; a place where he could be comfortable and focus, yet thoughts of Sora plagued his mind.

'I should really do my homework before it gets too late.'

He stayed everyday to pick up his sister after her swim meet. Sometimes Sora would accompany him and this time he didn't. Fortunately, for Riku, he had blitzball practice after school.

After the last bell rang, signaling that every class was dismissed, he got up and went towards the indoor pool used for swim meets. His twin sister, Valkyrie, had to be walked straight home due to all the stalkers around the school street, so he picked her up. Sometimes guys would try to take advantage of her, but every time her 'silver knight' (as she called him) had always been there to protect her.

They walked through the halls which were filled up by her incessant chatter about how she was going to win the next championship against Twilight Town. He mustered up the courage to speak to her about his... personal... problem.

"Hey, Val. Can I tell you something?" She was the only one who Riku trusted with _all_ his secrets.

"Of course, Ri-chan. What is it?" She asked with a small grin on her face and a gleam in her eye.

"Promise me you won't freak out or anything bad?" He asked, still unsure of his courage.

"Duh" She rolled her eyes with a flair of attitude with impatience weaved through. (A/N: Hm, rude much? So me! :D)

He whispered with a cherry-red face, "IthinkIlikeSorainamorethanfriendsway".

She stared at him, dumbfounded, "Uh what was that Riku?"

He breathed in deeply, "I think I like Sora more than a best friend should."

She smirked eyes twinkling with a new adventure for her to guide. "You just noticed bro?"

Riku was appalled. He expected a disgusted reaction and did not expect her to know already.

"Sorry hon, but its so obvious, well, to me only. Sora is as oblivious as ever."

He 'hmphed' and turned to stare at the wall.

"Hey, don't get prissy on me just 'cause your eyes deceive you," she responded, "Sora is an open-minded boy, full of curiosity, but actually passes his tests somehow... back to you. Riku, don't worry, he'll be totally fine with it if you decide to tell him. Either you tell him or he 'accidentally' finds out." Again with that smirk.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes I would, my knight. Just for the sake of getting things rolling."

Riku sighed, then battled in his head that even though his best friend was the price for something more, he would gladly give up anything to be with Sora in a relationship.

"Alright, I'll tell him. Keep your lips sealed Val." He warned.

"O~kay Riku-kun. But no promises of shaking things up a little." She said in a sing-song voice with a wink, dancing around as if _she _was the one who liked someone. She suddenly tripped over a plastic bottle.

Riku caught her and said with a cocky smirk, "You be trippin, Val."

She glared at him then stomped off towards their house. He smiled, glad to have the conversation veered off of him.

'What will Miss Fate and Miss Destiny have in store for me?' was his last thought before catching up to Valkyrie.\

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long! School is stressful and so are my teammates. -_-' Well chappy 2 is done and chap. 3 will soon be updated. Btw, Riku strongly believes in fate, destiny, and one's path written already for them to follow. He has the same beliefs as me. :) AND sorry if sometime in the story it gets too descriptive; my friend says i write too much in terms of description . Blah, Susette!

Well, Bye! And review please!

~MissKitty


End file.
